


Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [60]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Physical Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: When Nelly is eight, she has to leave to live with a man she doesn’t know.He tells her to call him Dad.





	1. Chapter 1

When Nelly is eight, Mama dies.

(She tripped down the stairs and broke her neck. Nelly didn’t know it was that easy to die.)

When Nelly is eight, Papa dies too.

(Broken heart. He fell asleep and never woke up.)

When Nelly is eight, she has to leave to live with a man she doesn’t know.

He tells her to call him Dad.

When Nelly is eight, she gets a sister.

(Dolorès. Loly.)

(Lola.)

_The sister of my daughter is a daughter of mine_, says Dad.

_You are no sister of mine_, hisses Lola.

Nelly doesn’t know how to fix it.

When Nelly is eight, she gets a brother.

(Matthew. Matty.)

(Ty.)

_Foster brother, not actually brother_, says Dad.

There’s more than blood to family, says Ty.

Nelly thinks she may prefer his version.

When Nelly is nine, Dad is disappointed.

(She’s not very good at school. Not very clever.)

When Nelly is nine, Dad sits her down and tells her special measures will have to be taken until her grades go up, tells her how much better Ty and Lola are. 

(That’s why they are homeschooled. That’s why they get to eat almost every day.)

Nelly tries her best, and her best is not enough.

When Nelly is nine, Lola breaks her leg.

(She doesn’t remember why they fought.) 

(She barely remembers what any of them said.) 

_You’re so fucking useless, I wish you didn’t exist_, says Lola.

_I wish Dad would lock you in your room_, says Nelly.

Lola pushes her down the stairs. 

When Nelly is nine, Ty is hurt.

(Bruises and cuts and broken bones.)

(Ty is always hurt.)

_I just gets into a lot of fights_, says Ty.

_It’s none of your business_, says Lola.

It has to be her. Who else would Ty fight with?

When Nelly is ten, she makes a friend.

(Rachel Levana Goldstein. Rae.)

When Nelly is ten, she’s allowed to bring Rae home.

(They’re going to have so much fun!)

For the first time since Dad took her in, she feels happy.

When Nelly is ten, Lola locks the kitchen door.

(Rae and Dad are inside.)

(So is she.)

_Lola, opens the door NOW!_ says Dad.

_Fucking burn_, says Lola.

Smoke seeps under the door.

When Nelly is ten, the Kitchen burns.

(Rae and Dad are stuck inside.)

(So is she.)

_Why is the door even metal?_ asks Rae.

_TY!_ screams Nelly.

He’s not in the kitchen. He’s not in the kitchen, and he’s nice, and clever, and he has a sharp ear. He’s going to hear her. He’s going to come.

He’s going to open the door and save them.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
